Zagodah Episode 1
If you saw my blog post, you would've seen this coming. Zagodah is a game idea built entirely from the ground up. An interesting aspect of the game is that it switches genres. Sometimes it could be a platformer, a 3-D adventure, shooter, racing style (like Sonic & the Secret Rings), and even RPG. The fighting style changes with each of the five characters. See below their field abilities and the way they play. Playable Characters Each character has their own abilities that can be used to solve puzzles, as well as a unique style of play. Snickard Snickard is the main protagonist of the game. He possesses great speed rivaling Sonic the Hegdehog himself. Field Ability: Comet Flight - Snickard can fly on a comet to high up areas Battle Style: Snickard fights with a racing style. He runs through the stage and is slowed down by battle but just keeps on going. Chainmouth Raptor Chainmouth Raptor is Snickard's best friend. He looks like a living chainsaw and has well-rounded abilities. Field Ability: Climb - Chainmouth Raptor can climb up walls Battle Style: Chainmouth Raptor fights in adventure mode style like Sonic Heroes, Super Mario Galaxy, and Megaman 64. Thinking of those games should give you a good idea of how he controls. Brainman Brainman is a short pink creature whose head is a Brain with a face on it. He has high intelligence and can use immense Psychic Powers. He is my favorite character in this game. Field Ability: Computer Hack - Brainman can hack into computers to get doors to open or control robots to do things he cannot. Battle Style: Brainman fights in a turn-based style like an RPG. When he runs into an enemy, a battle sequence starts. Bend Bend is Brainman's shortfused creation. Bend has the ability to morph into different shapes and sizes and can stretch to great lengths. Field Ability: Bend can slip into tight spaces to get where he needs to go. Battle Style: Bend uses his arm as a cannon and shoots enemies similar to that of Halo and Call of Duty. Biter Biter is big and strong and can take a bite out of enemies when he needs to. On the flipside, he's a major retard. He can't even do half of the smart things Brainman can. Field Ability: Biter can break walls and lift heavy objects. Battle Style: Biter has the funnest battles style of all. Biter is in a 2-D platform world and can use a fighting game character's arsenal while beating the living crap out of enemies. Nonplayable Characters Pyro Snickard: Pyro Snickard is the major antagonist of this game (and only this game). He was created by accident when the scientists who created Snickard tried to make a clone of him. One of the scientists lit a cigarette but dropped it on the DNA tube. The smoker removed the cigarette without drawing any attention and inserted the tube into the slot as if nothing happened. What resulted was an evil, mutated form of Snickard; Pyro Snickard. '''Snickow: '''A dark form of Snickard created when a sage confronted the hero, offering help on his quest by magically removing his inner angst. Snickard agreed, and the sage did so. But the angst took the form of a being. The sage revealed himself to be a minion of Pyro Snickard and disappeared as Snickard had to fight his dark form. Snickow isn't all evil, however. More of an anti-hero like Shadow and Wario. Category:Video Games Category:Games